Falling Snow
by sesshoumaru12
Summary: Tohru is hiding things and now it's time to re-write history completely:D Let the games begin! But can Haru save her in time?
1. Cold Outside

Title: Falling Snow.

Chapter One: Cold Outside.

'_thoughts'_ "Talking" _**'Dark Haru thoughts.' "Dark Haru Speech"**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, or any of the characters. They belong to Natsuki Takaya. The plot and this individual fanfic is completely mine!

_**TOHRU, TOHRU, TOHRU, TOHRU, TOHRU, TOHRU, TOHRU, TOHRU, TOHRU **_

Walking home from work in my school uniform hadn't been smart, but then neither was walking home from work at 11:50pm. High school was hard but since mom had died and the gang she was with couldn't be found, I'd been forced to get a job and live on my own in a tent in the woods. It was far enough out that no one should have been able to find me.

"Hey girlie how about I show you a good time?" I was just turning towards the trail leading towards the woods with my tent hidden in it. I growled and tried to hold myself back, but the scent of alcohol and smoke filled my nose and I had the urge to blanch.

"How about you get lost creep." I started on my way fully intending on zig zagging back an fourth until I was sure I'd lost him.

"No one says no to me!" he yelled before grabbing my arm and attempting to force me to go with him. I didn't budge an inch, he was in major trouble.

_**. Time Skip .**_

_**YUKI , YUKI , YUKI , YUKI , YUKI , YUKI , YUKI , YUKI , YUKI , YUKI , YUKI , YUKI ,**_

I was walking home with Kyo, Haru, and Momiji when a blood curdling screech was heard from behind us. Momiji shivered and Kyo tensed, Haru and I shared a look.

"Haru why don't you and Momiji go ahead and let Shigure know we'll be a little late." It was more of demand than a question but he understood and nodded. Momiji jumped up onto Haru's shoulders and they walked on. Kyo and I turned back, we made it to the main pavement beside a trail when we started to notice little blood splatters. I looked sharply at Kyo and started walking faster, soon the small splats of blood were becoming bigger and bigger until there were a puddles of blood. By this point we'd gone a good 500 yards into the forest and far away from prying human eyes. _**'THUD!' **_ We jumped around to find a few hunks of what we could only assume were human body parts. A wild howl went up to our left but, just as I caught sight of what appeared to be a huge wolf, the shadow I'd caught sight of disappeared out of thin air. Rain came down in curtains at that moment, washing away the blood and as the wind picked up I could only hope that the storm got bad enough to wash away what was left of the remains. We made a mad dash for Shigure's house, keeping ourselves on high alert the whole time.

_**HARU, HARU, HARU, HARU, HARU, HARU, HARU, HARU, HARU, HARU, HARU,**_

I walked a little faster, whatever was going on out there wasn't something Momiji needed to see. We finally reached Shigure's, not bothering to peel off my shoes I walked into the dining room where I knew Shigure was waiting.

"Your late Haru, Momiji." He addressed us both, no smile, all seriousness.

"We were caught up. Yuki and Kyo went to go check something but said they'd be along shortly." Momiji filled him in before sitting at a random spot at the table, I sat at the end opposite to Shigure and waited. __

_**. NEXT MORNING .**_

We had decided to stay the night. Momiji, Shigure, and Kyo had slept most of the night. Yuki and I Stayed up I had asked him what had happened but, he waited till Momiji went to bed before explaining everything about the body and the wild creature running around. I would have to keep a sharper look out, especially with Momiji.

_**TOHRU, TOHRU, TOHRU, TOHRU, TOHRU, TOHRU, TOHRU, TOHRU, TOHRU , **_

I woke up to a yellow ceiling and realized I was back in my tent. I didn't remember how I'd gotten home only that I was. I knew I had blacked out shortly after the guy attacked me but I'd somehow managed to get myself home, zip up the tent and crawl into bed. The only perplexing thing was that I was completely nude…

"What happened?" the question wasn't supposed to be said aloud but it was all the same. Sighing I knew I would have to buy yet another school uniform. _'Damn it, I'm guna go broke just buying the stupid things.' _Sighing again I ran my hand through my hair before getting up. Looking at the chest of clothes on the left side of my tent, I swayed over and sat down on my knees before opening the chest. That's when I decided on the perfect outfit for today since it was free dress day at school students were allowed to wear anything without getting in trouble. Which was perfect since I had apparently lost the last one I had last night but, luckily enough I also got paid last night.

_**HARU,HARU,HARU,HARU, HARU, HARU, HARU, HARU, HARU,HARU, HARU, HARU, **_

Momiji, Kyo, and Yuki had gone to school already but I decided to hang back and even though I would be a little late I didn't really care. I had wanted to check out the area near where last night's little fiasco went down. Of course Shigure had said not to go anywhere near the area but what do I care? Hands in pockets I quickly made my way through the forest but quickly hid when I heard someone coming through the forest. Peeking around the side of the tree I noticed the young Honda woman we went to school with.

'_**Seriously? Free dress day and that's what she picks? Maybe I should help her ou-'**__ 'Don't you DARE finish that sentence.' _Dark Haru and I bickered often and I often had to cut him off before I started to agree with him.

'_**You know you want to! Check out that hot body of hers.'**_ And just like that my eyes were glued to her frame. Today she was wearing skin tight black spandex shorts, black cross trainer running shoes and a red shirt with gold lettering that read: No I Won't Do Your Math ;). Her hair was pulled up into a bun but a few strands on either side of her face were left loose to frame her face. Her stride was long and even but she was distracted and I fell into step with her easily, that is until she grabbed my wrist, flung up and over her should and finally pinned me to the ground.


	2. Questions

Title: Falling Snow

Chapter two: Questions.

"Talking" _'Thinking.' __**'Dark Haru's thoughts.' "Dark Haru speech."**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**_

Laying under the young Honda woman was making it very hard for me to focus. She was poised literally a half an inch above me, one hand was fisted in my shirt keeping me down and her other hand was flat, her nails against my neck.

"I wouldn't move if I were you. My nails are razor tipped." Her words were cold as ice and it turned me on even more. Her gaze was smoldering and I was ready to blow her mind. I smirked at her and lifted my hips to grind against her a little bit. I wanted her and I could tell she wanted me, she just wasn't ready to admit it.

"Why were you following me?" her tone was a little smoother and more relaxed, as if she was used to doing this type of thing every day.

"Why would I follow you? I was simply on a walk." It was truth enough.

"Then why were you right beside me for more than five heart-beats and hiding behind the tree before that?" her eye brow shot up. And she wasn't about to let me go until I gave her what she wanted.

"Well considering I live a quarter mile that way, I believe I'm on my way to school and you happen to be going the same way. I stopped for a smoke break." Which was also truth as I pointed out a general direction to my left. She didn't bother to look and she probably thought I was lying, but I didn't really blame her. She sighed pushed me hard against the ground and pushed up off me fully intending to take off. _**'Not so fast, cutie.'**_ Black Haru wanted a piece of her more than I did. We grabbed her ankle, flipped over and was sitting on top of her before a single heart beat went by. her expression read pure shock and it was obvious no one had ever pinned her to the ground before.

"Don't you know it's rude to question someone without responding to their questions in return?" I sat on her hips and held both her hands above her head with one of my hands. The other rested on my thigh.

"Now then, what are you doing out here?" it wasn't the best question but her expression dropped. And she sighed, rolling her eyes before she sighed again and looked at me.

"If you must know, I'm going to school. I live a mile in the opposite direction of you." Her eyes and tone softened.

"Impossible. We own everything within thirty six acres on all sides of our house. Wana try again?" I asked glaring at her. Her mask slid back into lace and it was like looking at a brick wall. She moved her hips side to side and then up and down grinding hard into my already growing erection. I groaned and leaned down. She nuzzled my neck and I moaned quietly, she ground harder and my grip loosened. The next thing I knew was being flipped onto my back and she was gone. _**'Damn, so close. She fights dirty. ' **_Dark Haru and I had similar, if not identical thoughts. Growling I slammed my fist in the ground and took off after her. _'She won't get far.'_

_**TOHRU , TOHRU , TOHRU , TOHRU , TOHRU , TOHRU , TOHRU , TOHRU , TOHRU ,**_

That was way too close. I had almost lost control on him and that wasn't good, and not only that but I had also allowed myself to be caught in their territory. _'How reckless of me, I'll have to speak with Uo-chan and Hana-chan about this. '_ I sighed at the thought. They would surely lecture me about not only my carelessness but also my lateness and for almost exposing my secret. I picked up my pace almost running but not quite. Suddenly there was another set of feet jogging along behind me. I turned left to take a detour through the park, the feet followed. Right through the play-ground, still they followed. I was almost back onto the main road when I looked back and saw it was none other than the jerk who surprised me earlier. I started a full on run, and suddenly he was gone. I smirked and just as I looked forward and slowed down a little bit he grabbed my wrist, pulled me to the far left in the forest and had me on the forest floor. His hand slammed down on my mouth, the other holding my hands above my head.

"I wasn't done talking to you." He huffed. I sighed rolled my eyed and looked at him with a what do you want now look.

"You're the Honda girl that goes to school with Yuki, Kyo, Momiji and I." was his brilliant wording. I lifted my brow, and he finally lifted his hand from my mouth.

"My name is Tohru. And yes I do go to school with you, now what do you want?" I was irritated and late.

"The Truth." His gaze was more intense now, I looked away.

"I can't tell you." I bit my lip.

"Why?" simply but deep.

"Family affairs aren't meant for others." I slid my legs under him and pushed hard. He flew back and I was gone again. I had made it to school five minute later and I was still only a half hour late.


End file.
